Game, Set: Match
by WhosYourMutti
Summary: AU, A/O set against the backdrop of a society tennis tournament. This is just a fun bit of fluff I wrote for the heck of it depicting yet another way our favorite detective and leggy blonde ADA just might fall in to each others lap.
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: This is a fluffy little piece that I wrote just for the heck of it. The characters associated with Law & Order SVU are the property of Dick Wolf and NBC. No harm, foul or infringement intended. The other characters belong to me and I can't imagine why anyone else would want them, but if for some reason you do, please ask first. I write for fun not for profit. I've rated this T for some language and adult situations. Feedback in any form is always appreciated. Enjoy!_**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Getting called to her ADA's office to review a case at 3pm on a Friday was not exactly Detective Olivia Benson's idea of fun. She understood the need though and sighed as she approached the door to Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot's office. The door was open, but Alex had the phone to her ear.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Kip." Alex looked frazzled, a look Liv rarely saw from her ADA.

Olivia knocked on the doorframe.

Alex looked up and motioned her in. She then held up a single perfectly manicured finger to indicate she'd just be a minute.

Liv slipped off her leather jacket and sat down in a chair opposite her.

"I'm growing desperate, Kip. Do you know of anyone else?" Alex removed her black-rimmed glasses and pinched the bridge of her nose.

Liv crossed her legs and drummed her fingers on her knee.

"Yes, I've already left a message with him. Ok. Thanks for trying. Will do. Ciao, Kip." Alex sighed and closed her eyes.

Liv smiled. "Man trouble?"

Alex rubbed her temples. "Hardly."

"You seem pretty stressed. Helping people is what I do. Bounce it off me. Maybe I can help." Liv uncrossed her legs and leaned in.

Alex opened her eyes and took a breath. "I have a social thing tomorrow at the club. Tennis with good family friends. My standing 'date' called a half an hour ago to cancel and now I'm scrambling for a date/mixed doubles partner at the last possible second." Alex scrubbed her face with her hands before replacing her glasses.

"Well, I'm sure you'll find someone. There's got to be a line three deep to get a date with you." Liv smiled reassuringly.

Alex laughed. "Flattering, Liv, but not the case. I haven't had a real date since...well, maybe law school."

"I know what you mean. Look, one of these society man-candy types in your little black book is bound to call any second now." Liv's face warmed. "They'd be fools not to."

As if on cue, the phone rang.

"I'm that good." Liv's smile changed to a smirk.

"Do you mind if I take this?" Alex smiled back. Liv shook her head.

"Alexandra Cabot." Liv loved Alex's professional tone. "Hello, Richard. Thanks for calling back so soon." She giggled over something he said.

'Alex giggling. There's something you don't hear every day.' Liv looked around trying not to eavesdrop.

"Yes, tomorrow. Kiki and Wilson." Alex smacked her forehead with the heel of her hand. "Of course. Silly of me to forget. Good luck at the regatta."

Liv mouthed "regatta" and rolled her eyes. They really were from different worlds.

"Love to Jeanette and Charles. Soon I hope. Ta, Richie." Alex hung up the phone with more force than necessary.

"Richie busy with a regatta?" Liv laughed.

The normally icy ADA shot fire from her glacier blue eyes. She slammed both palms down on her desk and screamed, "FUCK!" She buries her face in her hands. "Sorry, Liv." She mumbled.

"S'ok. Are you ok? You want some water or something?" Liv gestured that she knew where those items were.

"No, thank you though. I'd only want to add gin." She looked at Liv who was frozen in her seat with a deer in the headlights look.

"I've, uh, never heard you curse before." Liv broke the awkward silence.

"You haven't spent enough time with me then." Alex took a breath and collected herself. "Let's get to work, shall we?" She shoved a file across the desk to Liv.

"The Klinger case. I remember. What are we going over, exactly?" Liv thumbed through the file.

"Defense wants to argue that you placed the idea of rape in the victim's mind." Alex shifted her pen in her fingers and jotted notes on her legal pad.

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me?" Fury flashed in the big brown eyes.

"Nope. Langan wants to argue that. Says the victim wouldn't have claimed rape if you hadn't led her there." Alex steepled her fingers.

"Well, he can go to hell! We've got the rape kit, Alex. Along with the idea did I plant her uncle's semen inside her and bruise her inner thighs while I was at it?" Now it was Liv's turn to bang her fist on the desk.

"What did you say to the girl when you arrived on the scene?" Alex looked Liv in the eye calmly through her glasses.

"Same freaking thing I say to every vic, Alex. 'What happened?'" Liv took a deep breath, her chest heaving with rage.

"Easy, Liv. I'm not the enemy." Alex's voice was pure reason.

"I know. I know." Liv stood and began to pace. "We just work so hard and it's open and shut. Then some idiot like Langan comes along and makes mud where there is none." She ran her fingers through her cropped chestnut hair.

"I know. He's basing this on one time in six interviews that Vickie said the first thing you said to her was 'Were you raped?'. I can show your credibility, but a scared twelve year old..." Alex rubbed her forehead.

Liv laced her fingers behind her head as she continued to pace.

Just then, Alex's cell phone rang. Liv gestured that she should get it.

-----------------------------------------

An hour later Liv stood with her back against the door staring at the ceiling. For what had to be the sixth time, the phone rang and some society shithead named Kip or Biff or Blaine had explained how they were unavailable to play tennis with Alex. Liv cracked her knuckles one at a time out of boredom. She checked her watch. It was just after 5pm.

Alex hung with the same dejected look on her face...again. "Sorry, Liv. Let's wrap this up. I don't want to keep you from your weekend."

Liv laughed a short hard laugh. "What weekend? Biggest decision I'll make is whether to watch the Yankees or Mets while I eat my fishsticks and mac n cheese." She crossed over to the chair.

Alex titled her head with a sniff. "Actually sounds nice...and I loathe baseball." Alex tapped the legal pad with her pen. "Besides, every single man in the city has already called to reject me. There should be no further interruptions." She grabbed the file.

--------------------------------

A half hour later, they were done. Liv had never seen her ADA so dejected.

Alex pulled out her address book and glared at it.

"What is this deal tomorrow? Why are you so worked up and why do you _need_ a date?" Liv kept her seat and regarded Alex as though she'd just asked her about the weather instead of a string of personal questions.

Alex sighed exasperatedly. She guessed she owed Olivia an explanation. "It's two really close family friends. It's their tournament and we play mixed doubles. It's an annual society benefit...a family obligation." She again removed her glasses and rubbed her tired eyes.

"Why do you have to bring a _date_?" Liv asked with an arched eyebrow.

"To play mixed doubles." Alex hoped she was finished with all of Liv's questions. She just wanted to be alone.

"I know, but does it have to be a man?"

"I...I don't know. Why?" 'What are you getting at, anyway?' Alex looked confused and knit her brow.

"I played tennis on the academy team back in the day. Now, I'm no pro, but I hold my own." Liv scratched the side of her nose with a swagger. "Rather than spending all night humbling yourself before every male in Manhattan until you wind up with Bernie from the mail room..." and there it was...the trademark Benson cocky smirk, "take me." Liv offered almost off-handedly.

Alex's jaw dropped. She squinted and stared processing what she heard. "You don't have to do that, but thank you. It's kind of you to offer."

"C'mon, counselor. Try me?" Liv walked around Alex's desk and leaned on it, giving a shrug. "Might even be fun. You said yourself I don't spend enough time with you. Who knows? I might get to hear you curse again." Liv smiled slowly.

Alex rolled her eyes and shook her head slowly. She flipped her long blonde hair back as she contemplated Liv's offer. "I guess so. But...can you play well?"

Liv gave a cocky crooked smile and gave a nod. "Yup. I do a backhand down the line that could change your religion, counselor." She gave an assuring wink.

"Ok, ok. Here." She jotted down the information on where to be and when. "We'll need to practice a bit before we play." Alex pursed her lips.

"Right." Liv nodded and grabbed her coat. "And hey, Alex?"

"Yes, Liv?" Alex looked up from the file she had begun to open.

"Don't stay here too late. I don't want my tennis partner to be too pooped to participate tomorrow." She winked again and headed for the door.

"I won't. Bye, Liv and thank you." Alex took a deep breath as Liv closed the door. "Any port in a storm, right?" Alex put down her pen and stretched. "Dear Lord, help me. I'm taking Olivia Benson in to the belly of the society beast." Alex smiled a small secret smile. "Should be interesting at a minimum."

As Liv confidently strode out to her car, she thought to herself, 'What have I done? I volunteered to attend a society function tomorrow as Alexandra Cabot's arm candy. Oh well, should at least be interesting.'

-----------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: This chapter is a bit short, but the story overall will be a bit shorter, so the chapters won't be as long. Thanks as always for your feedback. I appreciate it. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liv woke the next morning, stretched and got a short jog in. She had a light breakfast, showered and packed her duffel with a couple waters, some power bars and a change of clothes.

She left for the club in plenty of time. She knew this meant a lot to Alex and didn't want to be late. She remembered how upset the blonde had been the night before. When she slammed her desk and dropped the f-bomb...Liv had to admit it was actually pretty sexy. "Keep dreaming, Benson." She adjusted her bag over her shoulder and waited for Alex to arrive.

When Alex pulled up a few moments later, she saw Liv cutting a striking figure against the club entrance. She lowered her Ray Bans to take a better look. The detective wore black biking shorts that hugged her full but athletic form and an off-white tank top. Her white tennis shoes seemed old but effective. "Striking." Alex hadn't let herself think of Liv like that before. 'Not sure why...she's damned sexy.' She got out of her car, popped the trunk and grabbed her things.

Liv smiled and waved as the leggy blonde approached. Alex had on a white tennis shirt, matching tennis skirt and coordinating sneakers. Her long blonde hair was in a ponytail tucked through a white visor.

"Morning, Liv." Alex smiled at her colleague.

"Good morning. You're working the tennis look head to toe, aren't you?" Liv's smile broadened as she thought, 'Nice legs.'

"I find it helps to look the part. So, you ready to get started?" Alex's smile beamed back.

"You bet. Lead the way." Liv did a half bow and followed Alex in to the club. Alex flashed a membership tag and signed Liv in.

"Alexandra! Dahling!" A woman with salt and pepper hair called from across the room.

"Claudia. How are you?" Alex tried to hold her smile through clenched teeth.

"It's been ages, angel. How is that nice Blake you were seeing?" She crossed over and kissed Alex on both cheeks.

"Wouldn't know, Claudia. Haven't seen him in 'ages'." She refrained from rolling her eyes.

"Well, have your girl call my girl. We must arrange something quite soon. Are you playing today?" The woman surveyed Liv who smiled politely.

"Yes, this is my friend Olivia. She'll be my doubles partner today." Alex gestured to Liv.

"A pleasure, ma'am." Liv extended her hand.

"Charmed, I'm sure." She took Liv's hand in the weakest handshake ever. "Must run." And the woman trotted off.

"Pity we can't start drinking yet." Alex spat through clenched teeth.

"Easy, tiger. Let's play some tennis." Olivia moved them towards the locker room placing a calming hand on Alex's back.

"Thanks, Liv. I just hate _all_ the pretense." Alex sighed.

"I imagine that's tough." She dropped to the bench and pulled out her racket. "This is old faithful...Wilson Defender."

"I think I saw one of those in a museum once." Alex laughed.

"We'll see about that, kiddo." Liv grinned.

---------------------------------

They took the court. Alex stretched a bit. "A little serve and volley to begin?"

"Good enough." Liv pointed her racket at Alex. "Serve us up." She watched in wonder as Alex tossed the ball in the air, leaped and timed her swing perfectly. The serve whizzed past Liv's head having bounced just in. "Yowsa, counselor!"

Alex grinned across the court. "Impressed, detective?"

"Sorta. Just found out my ADA is a jock." She served one back to Alex who easily returned it. Liv then decided to reveal her secret weapon. She hit a backhand down the line just out of Alex's reach and just in.

"Touche." Alex said as she watched it bounce in.

They practiced a bit more, and then Liv signaled a break. They toweled off and sipped water as they sat.

"You're pretty good, Liv. Thanks again, for doing this."

"My pleasure." Liv downed her water as two men approached.

"Hi Alex." The first one said with a toothy smile.

"Hi. Joseph, David." Alex nodded. "Are you playing today? Alex adjusted her ponytail as they nodded. "Care to warm up with us?"

"Sure." Joseph smiled. "Who's your partner?"

"Olivia Benson, Joseph and David Stern." Alex gestured to who was who.

Olivia stood and shook hands with them.

As they took the court again, Liv grabbed Alex's arm. "We don't have any signals or anything. How should we communicate?"

"Verbally for now. We can strategize over lunch." Alex patted Liv's back. "We're just warming up here."

An hour later the women had fallen in to an easy rhythm together. They'd whisper to each other between points and games clasping hands over good shots. Pats on the back and touches on the head were they're motivators. They'd basically mopped the court with the Stern boys.

Liv sat on a chair court-side drinking water and wiping her brow. "How are the bruised ego twins doing?" She panted as Alex approached.

Alex sat next to her. "Eh, they'll live. You are _really_ good, Liv. I'm impressed."

"Takes two, kiddo." Liv smiled at the blonde who was beaming at her and patted her knee. "Lunch?"

---------------------------------------------

At the Atrium dining room, the women both ordered grilled chicken salads and fruit cups. Liv sipped her water from the fine crystal stemware. "Can't believe you can make lemon water seem fancy."

"Oh, you put anything in an expensive enough glass and you can call it 'fancy'." Alex was really enjoying Liv's company. "How's your salad?"

"It's good. I'm just not used to having anything other than salad in my, eh, salad." She flashed her half-smile and poked at her salad with her fork.

"Almonds and Mandarin oranges make it 'fancy'." Alex chuckled.

"You should laugh more." Liv liked the way Alex's face lit up when she laughed. The lines caused by the stress, long hours and sleepless nights vanished and she looked so at ease.

Alex felt a flush tinge her cheeks at Liv's compliment. "You can be in charge of knock-knock jokes in the courtroom." She smiled broadly.

"I'll see what I can do." Liv smiled back.

As the women finished their lunch, Alex broached the subject of strategy. "With your net play and my serve and solid return, we're in good shape."

Liv nodded agreement and suggested a few basic signals. They agreed they'd still do what was working for them during warm-up - talk to each other.

-----------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: This continues my little story here with another short update. Glad you all seem to like it. Thanks for the feedback. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex checked their bracket and they reported to court one. Alex and Liv made their way through team after team in straight sets. They landed in the finals against Kiki and Wilson Connors...the tournament sponsors.

Liv was energized by how excited Alex was. As they sat and waited for their court Alex spoke, giddy as a schoolgirl. "I cannot believe we made the finals." Alex grinned, laughed and widened her eyes.

"Glad I could help. But with your serve, what kind of chumps you been partnering with that can't compliment your play?" Liv asked toweling off her brow.

"_Men_, Liv." Alex put her hand on Liv's knee. "Big, manly, try-to-get-to-every-shot-themselves, non-communicative ape _men_." She squeezed.

Liv laughed. "I see. Sounds like you're not a big fan of the 'Y' chromosome."

"Not really, no." Alex smirked as she sipped her water.

"Huh. Interesting." Liv stood and stretched to keep loose. "Good thing you've got options, then."

Alex raised her eyebrows but said nothing.

"Well, well, well. Here's the dynamic duo!" A tall well groomed and distinguished looking silver haired gentleman walked over and clapped Alex on the back.

"Hi Wilson." Alex smiled and laughed.

Olivia watched as the blue eyes she was staring at shone bright and sparks flashed in the icy pools.

"You must be Olivia of the devastating backhand." He turned to Olivia and smiled a warm, fatherly smile.

Olivia grinned back. "In the flesh. Pleased to meet you, Mr. Connors." She extended her hand.

"Please call me Wilson." He shook her hand firmly. "Ok, the court is freeing up. Here's to a good game, ladies." He gave a small nod.

They stood behind the baseline. Liv had her hand on Alex's shoulder and was whispering strategy in her ear when it happened. Alex blinked her eyes, but couldn't concentrate. Liv's breath was tickling her ear. She bent her head and watched a droplet of sweat trickle down Liv's neck, down her chest and disappear inside her tank top. She closed her eyes, took a breath and shook her head. She bit her bottom lip. "Water. Be right back."

Alex grabbed her water bottle, drank heavily and leaned on her chair. 'What is my problem? I can't stop thinking how sexy Liv looks. Shake it off, Cabot!'

"You ok?" Liv appeared and put her hand on the small of Alex's back.

"Yeah." Alex smiled weakly. "Needed to hydrate. Let's go kick some ass!"

"Atta girl!" Liv laughed.

------------------------------------------

Alex had just served an ace to bring up match point. Liv grabbed Alex's hand. Alex was glad she had an excuse for sweaty palms.

"Ok, kiddo. You don't have to rip this one. Just serve to her backhand. I've got the net. We got this." She was whispering in to Alex's ear.

Alex grabbed Liv's other hand and spoke in to Liv's opposite ear. "I know. I know. I just can't believe we could win this."

Liv smiled and tapped Alex's head.

Alex tossed the ball in the air, crushed it with her racket and right in to the net.

"Fault. Second service." The line judge announced.

Liv looked at her partner and read her frustration. She walked up and put her arm around the slim shoulders. "Focus, kiddo. It's not match point, ok? Just serve like it's warm up. You were killing 'em left and right. No different now."

Alex loved the physical contact she was getting from Liv. "Right. Got it."

Then Liv bent her head so they were touching foreheads. "Focus." She winked and took position.

Alex's serve was perfect. Kiki returned it right to Liv who smashed it for the put-away.

"Game, set, match – Cabot/Benson." The head judge announced.

The next thing she knew there was a squeal of joy and a giddy blonde was jumping in to her arms. "Whoah." Liv caught Alex, but the force from the jump spun them around. "Good game, counselor."

Liv was surprised how light the younger woman was. She was smiling and laughing as they approached the net to congratulate their opponents. "Good game." They shook hands and exchanged congratulations.

------------------------------------------------------------

There was a small ceremony where their names were put on the championship plaque. Liv was also awarded the tournament MVP cup.

The women were courtside gathering their gear. Liv gave Alex an appreciative glance. "You look like the proverbial kid on Christmas, Alex."

"I've played this tournament for 10 years, Liv. This year was the only time the whole thing didn't feel like a chore. And we WON!" Alex beamed.

"I like this side of you. And seriously, laugh and smile more. It becomes you." Liv handed Alex her towel as Wilson approached.

Wilson clapped Liv on the back. "Solid play, Olivia. Most impressive. Don't know where Alex has been hiding you, but hopefully we'll see you next year."

"If Alex invites me back, Wilson, I'll be here." Liv winked at Alex.

"Well, since my mother didn't raise any fools, consider yourself invited back, MVP." Alex grinned back.

"Furthermore, I have to insist that anyone who trounces us that roundly join us for cocktails. We're thinking it's a gorgeous day to take cocktails on the harbor." Wilson's deep tone held one more of request than insistence.

Liv raised her eyebrows in question. "Oh, no, really...I couldn't."

"You can and you will." Wilson smiled warmly. "I'll send a car around in say 45 minutes." He turned on his heel and walked off.

Liv's mouth hung open for a moment.

"Close your mouth, Liv. What's wrong?" Alex teased.

"I, uh,,,I only brought jeans..." Liv flushed. "I can't go out on a yacht with what I've got." Liv scratched her head.

"So? We'll get you something else to wear. I am _not_ going alone." Alex grabbed her arm. "Come with me."

Liv let herself be guided to the pro-shop.

"Pick something you like...quickly." Alex instructed with a wide smile.

----------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Sorry this is a short update. Was down with the nasty stomach flu. Hope you enjoy this short but sweet section. More tomorrow...promise. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liv let herself be guided to the pro-shop. "Pick something you like...quickly."

Liv looked through the racks as Alex grabbed the attention of the clerk and spoke to her briefly.

Liv waved Alex over. "Ah, Alex, I can't buy anything here."

"Why?" Alex looked puzzled. "What you've picked out looks fine to me."

"If I buy this stuff, I won't be able to make rent next month, Alex." Liv looked down in embarrassment.

"_You're_ not paying for it, Liv. Consider it a thank you." Alex smiled.

"No way. I'm not being a kept woman." Liv put her hands up and walked out.

"Liv, wait." Alex caught up to her just outside the shop. "Please hear me out."

"Good God, Alex. I feel like I'm in a bad chick flick. You're Richard Gere and I'm Julia Roberts. No." Liv shook her head.

"Yeah, well, I haven't bought you diamonds or asked you to put out." Alex fixed her with her best prosecutor stare. "Here's the deal. You helped me out. If you're having an awful time, we can go. But, please, I'd like you to stay. I want to have cocktails with you."

Liv chewed on the inside of her cheek. "I'm having a good time, ok? I just..Alex.."

The clerk came outside and handed Alex a garment bag. "Thank you, Miss Cabot."

Liv's jaw dropped. "You bought it any way?"

Alex flashed a mischievous grin and shrugged playfully. "I was hoping you'd change you're mind."

Liv sighed and grabbed the bag. "We'd better hurry up and get ready."

They hurried to the locker room.

--------------------------------------------

Both women were showered, dressed and waiting outside when a long black limo pulled up. "Miss Cabot?" The driver asked as he stepped out of the car.

"That's us." Liv said. She smiled at Alex who was now wearing a sky blue sun dress that really brought out her eyes.

The driver opened the door for them. "Good afternoon, ladies. Mr. Connor has instructed me to drive you to Pier 27. Is that acceptable?" He was all business in his black suit and hat.

Liv shrugged and looked at Alex.

"That will be fine, thank you." Alex rolled her eyes at Liv. The brunette looked stunning in her linen pants, brown silk tank and linen button-down.

Once they climbed in to the back of the limo, Liv stretched out. "This is nice." She smiled at Alex as a thought occurred to her. "I hope I don't embarrass you."

"Nice to get concerned now..._after_ you trounce everyone you meet in straight sets!" She put her hand on Liv's knee. "Just be yourself and they'll be eating out of the palm of your hand."

Liv was surprised by Alex's statement and her gesture. She just smiled back at her.

A few minutes later, they pulled up in front of the largest yacht Liv had ever seen. "Holy shit, Alex!" Her eyes widened and jaw dropped again. "That's friggin' HUGE!"

"It's impressive, yes...but this is his small one." She wiggled her eyebrows and waited for the driver to open the door. "Come on, Liv...and..." She placed the back of her fore and middle fingers under Liv's chin and pushed up. "Keep this closed, ok? It's not a very flattering look."

Liv turned red. She offered Alex her arm, though she wasn't sure why. Alex shrugged and then took it.

------------------------------------------------

Once on board, both women were led to the great hall where Kiki and Wilson were already entertaining some guests.

Kiki walked over to Alex. "Thrilled you two could make it." She kissed Alex's cheek.

Wilson signaled a waiter. "Crystale for my champions?" Alex and Liv both took a glass. "To this year's champions...Olivia and Alex!"

Everyone in the room toasted them.

Liv sipped the sweet, dry liquid and closed her eyes. It was the best she'd ever tasted.

A woman came over with a tray of food. Liv grabbed some cocktail shrimp and clams casino. Alex was spooning caviar on a toast point and finished it with a dollup of creme fresch.

"Do enjoy yourselves, ladies. We're set to sail in about 30 minutes. We'll cruise for a couple hours or so and then head back in." Wilson squeezed both women's arms before tending to the rest of his guests.

"How are you doing, Liv? Having fun?" Alex smiled.

Liv could barely speak around her shrimp. "Hmhf huh."

"Good. Enjoying the crystale?" Alex tapped their glasses together.

Liv sipped to wash down her shrimp. "Like I died and went to heaven."

A man refilled their glasses. "I'm going to go say my obligatory hello's. Mingle if you like." Alex trotted off with a grin.

-----------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5

**_Author's Note: Happy Valentines Day, all! Fair warning, there are some of those adult situations I mentioned in this chapter. Thanks for your feedback. Enjoy!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forty-five minutes and three and half glasses of Crystale later, Alex scanned the room to find Liv surrounded on all sides by men. Maybe it was the alcohol but she felt a surge of jealousy. One man was touching her shoulder and standing WAY too close to _her_ MVP. She marched over.

"Pardon me, gentlemen. I must steal Olivia away for the moment." A collective groan came over the crowd. Alex grabbed Liv's hand and pulled her along. She stopped next to a waiter, grabbed two glasses, his bottle of Crystale and a tray of brown things Liv didn't recognize. "I need some air."

Liv trailed behind her slack-jawed in shock and awe. "How much have you had to drink there, kiddo?"

"Not enough, yet. We're celebrating, MVP." Alex motioned for Liv to follow her as they approached the upper deck.

"Wow. What a view! It's...it's beautiful." Liv's eyes were wide with wonder.

"Have a seat." Alex gestured to a deck chair.

Liv sat down as obediently as a collie and Alex filled their glasses for them. She sat the bottle and the tray down on the chair next to Liv and took a deep breath.

"You ok, Alex? You look like you're about to celebrate over the side of the boat." Liv touched her arm.

Alex bit her bottom lip and did something she never would have done 3 glasses ago. She put one knee on Liv's deck chair next to her hip and swung the other over her lap straddling her.

Liv gulped audibly. "Alex?" She weakly croaked.

Alex's sundress had ridden up her legs and when Liv went to steady her, her hands grabbed bare thigh. Liv took a sharp breath as Alex sat on her lap.

"Liv." Alex found the warm brown eyes wide with wonder, a hint of fear...and, dare she dream it, a tinge of desire.

"W-W-What are you doing, Alex?" Liv searched the darkening blue eyes.

"What I should have done forever ago." Alex held her glass out signaling a toast. "To us, Liv." She lightly tapped their glasses and entwined her arm with Liv's strong arm.

Liv never took her eyes off Alex as she sipped her drink. "To, uh, us."

Alex reached across and grabbed the tray of brown things. "Open your mouth."

Liv shook her head. "Nuh uh. What are those?"

"Escargot, sweetie. There's only one way to eat them. Pop in the escargot and chase it with Crystale." She stabbed one with a tiny fork. "Open...and close your eyes."

"Alex...this might not be such a good idea." Liv's breath caught in her throat as Alex began slowly grinding against her.

"Open your mouth and close your eyes and I'll get off your lap. Not until." As Alex spoke, Liv could smell the sweet smell of Crystale on her breath.

Liv's brain was going fuzzy between the alcohol and the fire in her belly that was burning hotter and hotter each time Alex pressed herself against her. "Ok, ok." She clamped her eyes shut, opened her mouth and silently prayed.

The first thing she felt was a fork sliding past her lips...then salt against her tongue...then garlic and lemon..."Not bad." She heard Alex chuckle.

Alex grabbed Liv's glass from her hand. She took a sip and made a reservoir with the bottom of her mouth. She leaned forward and covered Liv's mouth with hers. Then she splashed Crystale in to Liv's mouth with her tongue.

Liv groaned at the soft mouth against her own. Her body responded involuntarily. Her hands rubbed the firm white thighs. Her hips bucked against Alex's. Her mouth savored the flavors and textures assaulting it...salty, tangy, sweet, and soft.

Alex's tongue made sure Liv swallowed the escargot. She flicked her tongue teasingly against Liv's and pulled back, raking her teeth on the inside of Liv's bottom lip. She sat back and looked down at Liv. She placed her hands on Liv's upper chest and grinned. "So, how'd you like it?"

Liv opened her eyes. "Wow. Never had anything like it. Pretty amazing. Oh and the escargot seemed pretty tasty, too, though I was a bit distracted." She tried to slow her body and her breathing down. "I just hope it still seems like a good idea to you tomorrow."

Alex reached down and handed Liv her glass. "It may seem unwise tomorrow, but I know I won't regret it." She smiled sincerely. "I promised I'd get off you if you ate your..."

"I, uh, I'm not so sure I got the full effect...you sort of went with shock and awe." Liv's eyes sparkled in the late afternoon sun. "May I have another?"

"As many as you'd like, MVP." Alex laughed.

------------------------------------------------------

The women took turns feeding each other until their tray and glasses were empty.

Alex cuddled in to Olivia on the deck chair. "God, you smell so good." She started nuzzling and planting small kisses on Liv's collarbone.

"Easy, frisky." Liv's arm was around her and her hand stroked her shoulder under the strap of the dress. "That's playing with fire."

"Sensitive spot?" Alex took a single elegant finger and traced across her collarbone down the dip in the middle to the other side and back.

"God, yes." Liv shuddered. "Please stop."

Alex sighed. "Spoil sport." She pouted full on.

"Pouting is an unfair tactic." Liv thought how adorable the normally serious attorney looked...and how relaxed. "Hey, if you can stay awake, maybe you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"You have to ask?" Alex mumbled against Liv's neck.

"All evidence indicated that you might, but, yes, I had to ask." Liv looked at the regal beauty snuggled up against her. "I hope this is not just a case of too much Crystale." Liv said barely above a whisper.

"It's not. A case of hiding too much for too long, perhaps. A case of smart, tough, sensitive, caring, sexy cop finally gets noticed by arrogant, snobby, letter of the law ADA, definitely." Alex lifted her head and held Liv's eyes.

"Instead of arrogant and snobbish, can we go with quietly confident? Oh and sexy body, legs for days and a killer serve?" The chocolate pools seemed to sparkle as she teased.

Alex laughed and brought her lips softly to Liv's. "Deal." A broad smile spread across her face.

"Seriously? Smile and laugh more, Alex. It makes you look even more beautiful…which is just unfair." Liv ran her fingers through the strands of corn silk.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Author's Note: I apologize for the late update, but the stomach flu just won't leave me be. Rough night last night equals a late start today. I also want to send out thanks to Sophie Jane (if you are not reading her A/O story_ A Sort of Homecoming_, you should) for giving me an "Oh ferchrissakes!" moment about the misspelling of Cristal. I'm blaming it on the Martian Stomach Death Fever Flu that I've been battling since Thursday. I will go back and correct it in the previous chapters...but not today. Any way, here's today's update. Happy Presintine Weekend! Enjoy! (Combo of Valentine and President's day!...it's the fever, damn it.)_**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a short cuddling session and another fiery kiss, Liv noticed they were coming back in dock. She got them to their feet and back inside in a reasonable state.

They said their good-byes and thanks yous and made their way to another waiting limo. Once inside, Alex could barely keep her eyes open.

"Why don't you just sleep until we get there?" Liv grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her down.

"If you insist." With her head in Liv's lap, she was asleep before they left the marina.

Liv tapped on the privacy glass for lack of a better way to communicate with the driver. A speaker on the console lit up, "Yes, ma'am?"

"Can you take us to a different address?" Liv asked.

"Of course. Where to, ma'am?" The driver's voice crackled through the speaker.

Liv gave the driver her home address and contemplated the woman sleeping like an angel in her lap. 'How is this happening? Go slow, Liv. Don't give away your heart only to have it smashed again. Go slow this time.'

When they got to her place, the driver helped Liv carry their things up and Liv carried Alex. She had draped her leather coat over her to shield her from the bite of night air. Once inside her place, she situated the blonde attorney on her sofa, brought her a bottle of water and couple aspirin in case she woke up and headed to the kitchen.

When she returned about a half hour later with a grilled cheese sandwich, Pringles, carrot sticks and a glass of half tonic-half OJ, Alex was sitting up. "Hey, kiddo. How are you feeling?"

Alex groaned a little and rubbed her head. "A little light-headed. Wow." She looked at the tray of food Liv was carrying. "Is that for me?"

Liv nodded. Alex noticed she had changed. She now wore black yoga pants and a white tank top. "Why don't you go freshen up a bit? I left some things for you in the bathroom."

Alex wasn't sure what to say. Liv was being so sweet. She went with the only thing that seemed right. "Thanks, Liv." Alex stood slowly and Liv guided her to the bathroom. Once inside, she peed, washed her hands and splashed some cold water on her face. She tied her hair back in a ponytail. Liv had laid out some matching gray NYPD academy sweats and t-shirt. She smiled and changed.

Liv looked up as Alex re-entered the room. "Well, if you don't look like a badge bunny, I don't know who does." Liv chuckled in her throat.

"Badge bunny?" Alex covered her heart and looked shocked and hurt. Then she got a twinkle in those ice-blue eyes. She sashayed over to the sofa and mounted Liv's lap for the second time that day. Liv threw her head back to laugh and felt Alex's mouth attack her pulse point. In her best seductive voice, Alex leaned back and whispered, "Hey detective is that a gun in your pocket or are you happy to see me?"

Liv shook her head. "Alexandra Cabot! You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Not frequently, no." Alex smiled and laughed. "I like sitting on your lap though, detective." She moved a little against Liv.

"Always figured you for a top, Cabot." Liv snarked breathlessly as the feel of Alex moving on top of her was causing that fire in her belly to roar again.

Alex ran her fingers through the short chestnut hair. "And just how much time do you spend contemplating my preferred sexual positions, Detective Benson?" Her voice was now that of a stone-cold prosecutor.

"I am not going to answer that on the grounds that I have not been properly Mirandized yet...so it would be inadmissible any way." Liv shot back with a bit of difficulty concentrating.

"Excited utterance. Your confession would stand." Alex gave her smug "Lady Justice" glare.

"Hmmm. How do you know I was excited?" Liv tilted her head slightly.

Alex's looked turned almost evil as she raised a single eyebrow. "Uh, thin cotton pants and I'm guessing no panties...that's how I can tell." She ended with an eyebrow wiggle.

The stalwart detective's face flushed and she shook her head. "You win, you win. Let's eat before we continue the interview." She took a breath to steady herself.

----------------------------------------------

Alex ate heartily while Liv watched her.

Between bites Alex mumbled. "You're not eating?"

"I already ate. Besides, I'd be afraid of losing a hand if I reached for anything on that plate." Liv grinned.

Alex swatted her thigh. "Stop it! I'm hungry and you're the one who decided to feed me."

"Oh? And is that supposed to mean that much like strays, I shouldn't have fed because...what? Now you won't leave?" She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her closer.

"Something like that." Alex laughed.

"That's ok. Someone's got to feed you more." Liv ran her hand against Alex's stomach.

"I see. So, this is all just a ploy to what? Fatten me up?" Alex leaned in closer to catch Liv's teasing gaze.

"Yup. That's my sole intention in all of this." Liv attempted to keep a straight face. "No one wants a frail ADA."

Alex now leaned in all the way against Liv on the sofa. "Oh really? Cuz I think I know someone who wants this frail ADA."

"Oh, you mean everyone in Manhattan with eyes and a pulse?" Liv tucked a hair that had worked its way out of the ponytail behind Alex's ear.

"Oh shut up and kiss me." Alex pressed her lips against Liv's. For the third time that night, Alex climbed in to Olivia's lap. "Mmmm." She grinned as she pulled back. "I wish I had known how much I was going to enjoy this."

Liv cradled the woman in her lap and sighed contentedly. "I'm glad I exceeded your expectations in the lap and kissing departments."

"So, uh, where do we go from here?" Alex was nuzzling Liv's neck and rubbing the back of her head with her hand.

"Well, I was thinking we'd go to bed. What were you thinking? Cards? Or Risk?" Liv teased as she ran her fingers against Alex's ribs in a light tickle.

Alex tensed a little in Liv's arms. "Gah. Can you stop teasing for a minute? I've never...I'm not sure why I'm suddenly shy. Cristal must be wearing off."

"Easy, kiddo. I'm sorry I was teasing." Liv swallowed and with a gentle hand lifted Alex's chin until their eyes connected. Liv melted when she saw fear and doubt in the normally confident, steely eyes. "We can go where ever you want. What are you thinking about? Just talk to me."

Alex took a quivering breath. "Well, I'm not sure what I want, Liv. Up until a few hours ago, I just figured I left my libido in the law library at Harvard."

Liv tried not to laugh, but a small chuckle escaped. "Oh, sweetie." She hugged her gently to her.

"And suddenly, I seem to have found it and boy have I! So I attack you on the upper deck of the Connor's yacht...in broad daylight." Alex paused and leaned in to the embrace. "And the only thing that seems clear is this...you...here...now."

"Ok, so what does that mean?" Liv placed a kiss on top of the silky blonde hair.

Alex gave a soft laugh. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Ok, let's try this. Give us...here...now a shot?" Liv exhaled slowly. "I, uh, I made a real mistake once, Alex. I messed up and slept with a co-worker. It was really hard to work together after that." Liv snorted. "Actually, it ruined a decent friendship, too. I couldn't handle that again...not with you. So, if it's ok, I'd rather we go slow."

"Slow is good. As long as I don't have to get out of your lap until tomorrow." Alex smiled against the soft olive skin of Liv's chest.

"Oh, I think that can be arranged." Liv smiled too. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this...happy.

-----------------------------------------------------


	7. Chapter 7

**_Author's Note: Sorry for my absence yesterday. This stomach flu is a lingering thing, however I do appear to be on the downside of it now. I appreciate your patience with me. Fair warning the next chapter drifts in to an M rating slightly for some adult situations. Thanks for your reviews, as always. Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex woke up the next morning in Olivia's bed. She discovered she was sprawled out on top of Olivia. She smiled with her eyes still closed and took a deep breath. She focused on what she could feel. Her left hand was resting on Liv's strong shoulder. She squeezed the soft skin a little. Her head was nestled in the base of Liv's neck. She nuzzled the warmth she felt there. Her t-shirt and Liv's tank had ridden up in their sleep and the soft, warm flesh of their tummies touched in places.

Liv stirred slightly and tightened her grip around Alex's upper back before making a content sound and settling back down.

Alex's hips were resting against one of Liv's and their legs were entangled. She ran her foot up and down Liv's leg, feeling the silky skin drawn over tight muscle. She smiled contentedly and sighed deeply.

Like a plant that has not been watered in too long, Alex drank in the sensations dreamily. She wanted to touch and feel for the first time in what seemed like forever. She wanted desperately to connect with the woman beneath her. With the secure haze of drunkenness lifted, she knew the feelings were real. The tightness low in her belly was unmistakable. "Liv?" She whispered.

--------------------------------

Liv stirred again. "Ughmph? Early. Sleep." She mumbled with her eyes still shut.

"Olivia." Alex moved her mouth to Liv's ear. "Please wake up. I need you…to wake up." She kissed her ear and began to move her body against Liv's.

Liv's body responded before her brain did. She raked her short nails firmly up and down Alex's back and pressed her body up in to Alex's slowly undulating form. "Ummm, good morning?" She grinned.

"Liv…I…" Alex's eyes fluttered shut at the feel of Liv's hands on her back. "God, that feels amazing…you feel amazing."

"You don't feel so bad yourself, counselor. But before this gets out of hand…" Alex pressing her lips against hers in a feverish kiss interrupted Liv.

"Ohhh, I know you said slow…but Liv…please." Alex worked her mouth down Liv's jaw with a series of kisses, nips and licks. "I need to feel you."

"Alex…"

-----------------------------------

Liv had decided to move slowly, but she also hadn't imagined how desperate the blonde attorney was for physical contact. Her resolve had quickly crumbled when Alex shimmied out of her sweatpants and climbed back on top of Liv. She straddled her stomach.

"Alex, baby, slow down…what are you…" Liv looked up in to eyes that looked like ice on fire and her breath was taken away.

"I honestly don't know exactly, Liv." Alex looked down at Olivia and swallowed hard. "You are so beautiful." She began a slow grind against Liv.

Liv reached for Alex and placed her hands on her bare hips. She could feel her breath quickening. She decided in that instant that she would give Alex whatever she needed. She smiled up at the fiery blue eyes. "You're gorgeous, Alex."

Alex smiled back as she pressed herself even harder against Liv. She groaned when she felt her heat make contact with the exposed skin of Liv's tone tummy. She reached down and pushed Liv's shirt up further exposing even more skin. She wasn't sure how to give voice to what she was feeling or what she wanted. She looked deeply in Liv's eyes and saw no indication she should stop in the darkening brown eyes.

Liv left her eyes wide open as Alex began to wantonly rub her heat against the skin of her stomach. She felt Alex drag herself from just above where her pants hung low on her hips to where her breasts provided a natural roadblock and back down. Alex's first pass was agonizingly slow. Liv felt the damp trail beginning to cool before she slid back down just as slowly. "God…Alex." Her body flexed against the heat and pressure.

"Oh, Liv…this….you…" Alex decided trying to give voice to what she was feeling was a lost cause. She gave a low moan and began to rock and grind herself against Liv's stomach in a steadily increasing rhythm.

"Alex. What do you need, baby? Just tell me…show me…anything." Liv's hands were still on Alex's hips helping glide her lithe form over her body.

Alex grabbed Liv's hands and directed them under the hem of her shirt. She cried out in pleasure as Liv's strong hands found her breasts and began a light massage of them. She increased the pace at which she was rubbing herself against the ridges of muscle on Liv's abdomen.

Liv had never had an experience quite like this. Watching Alexandra Cabot astride her stomach, wantonly rubbing herself against her was a sight to behold. Holding her perfect pert breasts in her hands and gently teasing them was something she had only dreamed about. The look of complete abandon on Alex's face filled Liv with an odd sense of pride. She was making her look like that. She was taking this woman's mind off the horrible things they dealt with day in and day out. She whispered words of encouragement. "Yes…Alex, let go. Let go for me, baby. It's ok. I'm here. Let it all go."

Alex lost herself in the sensations assaulting her body and the sexy, calming voice filling her ears.

A short time later, she found herself once again curled up on Olivia Benson recovering from her trip to oblivion. "God, Liv. That was…intense." She pressed a kiss on the side of Liv's neck. "I know you wanted to go slow. I don't know what came over me. I've never done anything…"

"Would you just shush? Try not to fill the air with words for five minutes. Just enjoy it. I'm fine. I'm actually better than fine." Liv grabbed Alex's hand and kissed the back of it. "Now, shhh."

---------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**_Author's Note: The flu (knock on wood) seems to have left me for now and we should return to our regular schedule of updates going forward. Thanks for your reviews and your well wishes. Enjoy!_**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex and Liv lazed the Sunday morning away. "Liv? We should get up."

"Give me one good reason." Liv laced her fingers behind her head and looked in to the blue eyes that were looking back at her with wonder.

"I'll do you one better. It's almost noon AND I'm starving." Alex kissed Liv playfully on the lips. "I thought the plan was to fatten me up?"

"Guess you must have worked up an appetite." Liv said teasingly against her cheek.

A slow blush crawled across Alex's peaches and cream complexion. "Touché." She buried her face in Liv's neck. "Bottom line is I'm hungry."

"Well, pretty much you experienced the extent of my skills in the culinary arts last night. Unless you want another grilled cheese, we've got to go out or order in."

"Ergo, we must get up. Let me buy you brunch?" Alex ran the tip of one finger across Liv's strong jaw. "It's the least I can do."

Something about the connotation of being owed breakfast struck Liv. "What is that? My payment for services rendered?"

"If it is, you're a cheap date!" Alex teased back.

Liv sat up and looked at Alex. She rubbed her forehead. "How are we going to handle…this…us at the office?"

Alex took her new favorite position in Liv's lap. "How do you want to handle it?"

"Well, Elliot is going to take one look at me and know. He knows me almost better than I know myself. I know he won't judge me or us, even if he doesn't quite understand." She scratched an eyebrow with her thumb. "Passed that, I don't have a clue."

"The only office policy that I am aware of is discretion. I may let Liz know simply out of courtesy but I don't see how it's any of anyone else's business whose sheets I wrinkle." Alex had slipped in to her professional tone.

"Well, Ms. Cabot, you can wrinkle my sheets any old time you like." Liv wiggled her eyebrows at her girlfriend. "So, I'll tell Elliot we're dating and the rest of the guys, well, they'll figure it out. They are detectives, right? And I won't lie if asked. Fair enough?"

"Sounds fair, detective. Now, you do recall that I work with slimy defense attorneys whose diversionary tactics make yours seem fairly simplistic, don't you?" Alex watched confusion cross the detective's face. "Get up!"

-----------------------------------------

After a delightful dim sum brunch and a stroll through the streets of Chinatown, they found themselves back at Liv's apartment. Alex let out a sigh as they made their way to the fifth floor walk-up.

"Sorry, baby, but it's rent controlled." Liv grinned.

"No, that's not it." Alex thought for a moment and she stopped them in the stairway and grabbed Liv's hand. "The last twenty-four hours have been damned near perfect, Liv."

Liv raised an eyebrow. "Damned near? I'm losing my touch."

"Liv!" She tugged on her hand. "Soon, I'm going to have to go back to my apartment and then tomorrow, we'll be back at work."

"And you're worried that all this will fade away once we get back to real life?" Liv spoke both women's deepest fear.

Alex could only nod. "It's silly, I know."

Liv pulled the tall blonde in to her arms. "It's not silly. It's…normal. And I'm not exactly eager to insert reality in to our perfect weekend, but we can't avoid it." She pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Alex sighed again in Liv's arms and squeezed her tightly. "I'm not usually clingy."

Liv began to chuckle. "Do you hear me complaining? Cling all you want."

"Are you laughing at me?" Alex pulled back.

Liv nodded. "Yes, because you're adorable when you cling."

Alex groaned and captured Liv's lips in a brief but hard kiss. "You're lucky I like you."

Liv began to lead Alex the rest of the way up the stairs. "Lucky like lottery lucky."

-------------------------------------------

Alex once again found herself curled up in Liv's lap on the sofa as they watched the Yankees game.

Liv was speaking loudly at the umpire and questioning his eyesight. "Give me a break. If that's a ball then, there are only two guys in baseball who'd be able to throw a strike!"

Alex smiled as she fed Olivia handfuls of popcorn. She couldn't even tell you who the Yankees were playing or what the score was. She honestly didn't care.

Liv suddenly clicked off the TV. "Game's over, baby, and my left foot is asleep."

"Why didn't you say something?" Alex scooted off of Liv's lap.

"Because I knew you'd get off me." Liv smiled coyly.

"Hmph. So you enjoy having me on your lap as much as I enjoy being there?" Alex tilted her head and widened her eyes.

Liv gave a slow nod. "Like you wouldn't believe."

Alex groaned and stretched. "Ugh. I should get going. I still have to swing by the club and get my car."

Liv stood up. "I know you have to go. We'll see each other at work tomorrow, though."

Alex practically pouted as she stood up. "I'm going to miss you tonight." She snaked her arms around Liv's waist and softly kissed the base of her neck.

"Mmm, I'll miss you too. If I don't catch a case, you want to have dinner tomorrow?" Liv offered.

"Sounds good, but we can play it by ear. You never know what the day will bring." Alex took a deep breath.

"Ok, we'll play it by ear, then. I'll give you a call." Liv lifted Alex's chin. "I promise." She brought her lips to Alex's. She pressed her lips strongly against Alex's and she felt the other woman bring her hands up and down her back. Liv tangled her hands in the long blonde hair.

Alex slowly traced Liv's lips with her tongue and tasted the traces of salt and butter from the popcorn. Liv's lips parted to let Alex's warm, pink tongue dance inside her mouth. She pulled Liv's mouth against hers harder. She wanted to possess this woman and she showed that with her lips, teeth and tongue.

Liv finally broke the kiss when breathing became an issue. She rested her head against Alex's shoulder as she caught her breath. "I'm not sure I mentioned what an amazing kisser you are, Alexandra Cabot. Holy shit."

"Thanks, I think." Alex ran her fingers through Liv's hair.

------------------------------------------------

Fifteen minutes later, Liv was helping Alex load her things in to the back of a cab. "Bye, Alex. Thanks for a really great weekend. See ya tomorrow." She smiled.

"Bye, Liv. Thank you." Alex walked over to Liv and hugged her. "This was this best weekend I can remember. Really, thank you." She placed a soft kiss on her cheek and got in the cab.

As Liv turned to go back inside her building she muttered to herself. "Benson, Benson, Benson. And you thought spending time with Alex was just going to be interesting." She shook her head as she bounded up the stairs two at a time.

-----------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

**_Author's Note: This chapter presents a case that will have a fairly minor role in the story, but lays the background for our ladies workplace interactions. Thanks for your reviews and well wishes about my health. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early the next morning, Liv found herself arriving on the scene of their next case. There had been a domestic dispute in an apartment building in mid-town. The victim was a thirty-two year-old electrician who was stabbed in the chest by his wife with a letter opener. Special Victims was called in because the wife claimed abuse.

"Hey Liv." Elliot said to his partner. "Doesn't look like the scene of your run-of-the-mill domestic."

Liv tilted her head. "There's nothing run of the mill about domestics, El."

"Our vic is Nick Peers. Prime suspect is his wife, Erica. She's in the kitchen with the uni's." Elliot tapped his pad with his pen. "Her claim is he attacked her in the night. Something doesn't feel right about this though."

"Just because nobody broke the TV set or threw a vase doesn't mean there wasn't a struggle." Liv surveyed the apartment looking for evidence to support her theory.

"I'm only saying, Liv. Just remember…"

"If you say 'we don't pick the vic', I'm slapping you in the back of the head." Liv smirked.

"Well, we don't. You're feisty today. Good weekend?" Elliot grinned.

"We'll talk later. I'm going to go interview Mrs. Peers and see what exactly her statement is." Liv waited for Elliot to nod before she stepped out.

--------------------------------------

She held her badge out to the platinum blonde with vacant hazel eyes staring at the kitchen table. "Mrs. Peers? I'm Detective Olivia Benson. I'd like to ask a few questions about what happened last night."

The blank face nodded.

"Can I get you anything, Mrs. Peers? Water or something?" Olivia smiled warmly.

"No thanks. Am I going to be arrested?" She asked in a monotone.

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. What would I arrest you for?"

"Should I be talking to you without a lawyer?" The blonde looked up for the first time.

"Well, that's up to you. You're not under arrest at the moment. I'd just like to ask you some questions about what happened. We'll go from there." Liv pulled out a kitchen chair. "May I sit?"

"Yeah, sure." Erica exhaled heavily.

"So, what happened?" Liv pulled out her pad and pen.

"I, uh, was…" shame and embarrassment clouded the woman's face. "I was snoring."

Liv leaned in. "Snoring?"

"It woke him and he was pissed." The woman sniffed. "He slapped me around a little bit and then he…climbed on top of me and said that since he was awake…" She shuddered.

Liv closed her eyes and took a breath. She reached out and put her hand on the woman's arm, causing her to jump. "It's ok. Just tell me what he did."

"He held me down and started pushing himself on me." Her eyes welled up as she told her story to the ceiling. "He got off me take off his pants and I grabbed the letter opener from the nightstand. I jabbed it at him when he climbed back on top of me. He slumped over and I crawled out to the living room. Next thing I knew it was morning."

"Why didn't you call 911 right away?" Liv asked.

She shrugged. "I really don't know."

"Ok, I am going to have to take you down to the station. If he was hurting you or about to hurt you, you had a right to defend yourself. If you have a lawyer you can tell him to meet us down at the 1-6. I'll be right back." Liv stood up to find Elliot.

"What did you get, Liv?" Elliot sauntered over.

"Full confession. But she says self-defense. He beat her and was about to rape her for, get this, snoring of all things." Liv widened her eyes. "I hate to do it, but we'll bring her in. You want to go talk to our victim and see what he has to say?"

"Sure. I'll check in after I interview him." Elliot nodded.

-------------------------------------------

"Well, what do you think?" Liv crossed her arms and leaned again the wall.

"I think she has battered woman syndrome." Dr. Huang nodded matter-of-factly.

Alex spoke up. "I'm not sure that's enough of an explanation for waiting for four hours to call for help."

"Come on, Alex. Look at her." Liv turned away and stared through the two-way glass at the woman who sat nervously fidgeting in her seat.

"Yes, Olivia. Look at her. She doesn't have a mark on her." Alex commented.

"An open-handed slap would sting but leave no lasting mark. She said he 'slapped her around' end-quote." Liv made a huffing sound and turned to face Alex with her jaw set.

"She's right, Alex. And if there were a history of mental and physical abuse, he wouldn't have to beat her to a pulp to get a very big reaction. A single slap might be enough." The doctor added.

"Prove it and I'll plead her out. Otherwise, book her for attempted murder by the end of the day, detective." Alex adjusted her glasses and fixed Liv with a look.

Liv nodded when she saw the look in Alex's eyes. She had been furious a second ago, but then that look and those eyes and suddenly she wanted to take Alex by the hand, walk her out of the precinct and back to her apartment. She shook her head. "I will, counselor. I will."

--------------------------------------------

"I walk in to his room, he takes one look at my badge and goes ape-shit. 'I hope you arrested that stupid bitch, blah, blah, blah.' And then bells and alarms start going off. His blood pressure and heart rate went through the roof. Unfortunately, he's going to be fine. But he's a loud bastard, Liv. If he went off on his wife, he didn't do it quietly." Elliot said rubbing his chin.

"SO…somebody in that building had to have heard what happened. Let's go canvas." Liv grabbed her jacket.

--------------------------------------------

Liv and Elliot arrived at the apartment building and decided to hit the neighboring apartments first. Liv knocked on the door of 12B.

A man with sandy blonde hair, a white undershirt and navy-blue sweatpants opened the door, leaving the chain on. "Can I help you?"

Liv flashed her badge. "NYPD. There was an incident in the apartment next door. We'd like to ask you a few questions. May we come in, please?"

He gave a nod and undid the chain. "What happened?" His face was genuine concern.

Elliot answered. "There was an assault on one of your next door neighbors. Were you home last night Mr…?"

"Jason Dewitt. Yeah, home all night." He rubbed some sleep from his gray eyes.

"Did you hear or see anything unusual last night?" Liv asked. She noticed his eyes were bloodshot. "May I have a glass of water?"

"Uh, unusual, no. I'm a pretty hard sleeper though." Jason squinted at Olivia. "Water, sure. This way." He turned and shuffled in to the kitchen.

Liv and Elliot carefully surveyed the apartment. There were signs that a young boy also lived in the apartment and family photos on a bookshelf.

"Cute kid. How old?" Elliot asked.

"He's just turned five. That's Brian, my son." Jason handed Liv the water glass.

"Thank you. Good looking boy. Does he live with you?" She asked sipping the water.

"Yes, but he's in school right now." He stretched and gave the detectives a chance to look over his solid six-foot frame and his tattoos.

"Right. How about his mother?" Liv asked.

"No, she…uh, she's dead." The gray eyes clouded over quickly.

"I'm sorry." Liv said furrowing her brow. "Was she military?"

Jason swallowed hard. "Yeah, we both were, Coast Guard." He ran his hand through his cropped hair. "Do you have any more questions for me?"

"We may need to talk to Brian to see if he heard anything." Elliot added.

"No way. You're not mixing him in with that." Jason bristled.

"Mixing him in with what?" Elliot asked with a tilt of his head.

"Nick's a lunatic. Look if that freaking low-life hurt her seriously enough for you guys to come around this time…just make sure he gets what's coming to him." Jason clenched his jaw.

"You'll need to elaborate on that for us, Mr. Dewitt." Liv asked placing her empty water glass on the counter. "Who do you think got hurt?"

"Nick knocks Erica around all the time. Is she ok?" He leaned back against the refrigerator.

"Depends on your definition. Nick's the one in the hospital and Erica is going to be the one under arrest. If you know something about last night, it's only going to help her." Elliot locked eyes with the man.

"Oh God, no." He closed his eyes. "I wish I had heard something, but I didn't. Sorry."

-------------------------------------------------

When the detectives walked back in the bullpen the captain greeted them. "Liv. Elliot. What did you find?"

"An apartment full of the soundest sleepers in Manhattan." Elliot quipped hanging up his coat.

"But, we do have stories from everyone we interviewed confirming what an asshole Nick Peers is and that he publicly abused Erica regularly." Liv scrubbed her face with her hands. "But absolutely nothing to prove he did anything to her last night."

The captain took a deep breath. "Then we've got no choice. Book her on the attempted murder charge. You heard Cabot."

Liv's face fell. She slumped in to her chair. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I'll do it, Liv." Elliot gave a sad smile. "We'll find the evidence we need. Pricks like Peers always step on their own tails."

-------------------------------------------------


	10. Chapter 10

**_Author's Note: Here's the next update. Thanks for your reviews. I really appreciate everyone's comments and feedback. Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

By midweek the investigation centered on getting Brian Dewitt's testimony. Turned out that Jason Dewitt's coping mechanism for losing his wife while she was on active duty in Bahrain was drinking himself in to oblivion each night. The young Dewitt boy's room shared a wall with the Peers bedroom and he had heard the screaming and yelling.

"Look, detective, my boy is not going to testify. It's final. Now leave." Jason glared at Olivia.

"What? Is the happy hour about to start?" Olivia got in to the man's face pulling herself to her full height.

"Screw you, lady. You don't know me." Jason held the door open.

Detective Benson's eyes narrowed. "Oh yes I do. You think you're doing the best thing for your son? You think you're honoring your wife's memory? I may not know you, but I know what you're doing to your son."

"You don't know anything about him either, lady." Jason's eyes flashed anger.

"You're making that kid hate you. He's five years old and you're all he's got. He loves you so much and he doesn't understand what makes you drink. He thinks it's him. He thinks it's his fault. He asks God every night to make him a better son, a better boy, a better soccer player so that you won't have to drink so much. Soon, he'll stop talking to God, stop believing in God and stop believing in himself. Maybe not today, Mr. Dewitt, but in ten years, you'll have an angry teenager on your hands who hates your guts." Liv's chest was heaving as she spat the words in his face. "Have you hit him yet?"

"Shut your mouth. I would never raise my hand to my son. Ever." Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe not when you're sober. But when you're drunk? What then? Would you even remember? You disgust me. You say Deers makes you sick with how he treated his wife. How is this any different? Get help or mark my words, you won't just screw up the rest of your life, you'll screw Brian's pretty hard, too." And with that, Liv stuffed her hands in her pockets and left.

-------------------------------------------

"Liv? What happened?" Alex opened her door after confirming it was Olivia knocking at that late hour.

"Can I come in please?" Liv's voice was weak. She looked tired.

"Of course. Are you ok?" Alex closed the door behind Liv.

Liv's face fell as she shook her head. She felt tears sting her eyes.

"Come here, sweetie." Alex walked over to her detective and wrapped her arms around the strong shoulders as they began shaking. "It'll be ok. Whatever it is, Liv." She rocked the older woman in her arms and whispered in her ear.

Liv generally did her crying alone in the dark and safety of her own apartment, but tonight something made her come to Alex. "God, Alex. I'm sorry."

"Stop that. Don't be sorry. Let's go to the living room." She took Liv's warm hand in hers, wrapped one around her waist and guided her along. She stopped to get a box of tissues for her girlfriend and arranged them on the sofa.

"Thanks." Liv buried her face in Alex's shoulder and had another good cry.

Alex soothed Liv's back and stroked her baby soft hair. Once she had stopped crying she asked, "Want to talk about it?"

Liv laid her head in her girlfriend's lap and looked up at her. The love, care and concern in the sky blue eyes was enough to make her want to cry again. "My Mom was an alcoholic. She drank every single day. I hated it and eventually her." She drew a deep jagged breath. "Jason Dewitt is doing the same thing to his son. I just look at that adorable innocent boy and it makes me sick to know what lies ahead for him. I can't let it happen."

"I'm so sorry, Liv. That must have been horrible for you." She leaned down and pressed a kiss on Liv's forehead. "And it must hurt a lot to watch it happening to someone else."

"Thank you." She wasn't sure what else to say so after a period of awkward silence she added, "I don't think he's going to let Brian testify. Erica will go to jail for attempted murder. The ADA is being a hardass." Liv snaked an arm around Alex's waist and hugged her tightly. "I've been meaning to call, but this case has been…"

"Well, yeah. Your ADA sounds like a bitch." Alex linked their fingers with a smirk.

"You have no idea." Liv kissed Alex's hand.

"Feel any better?" Alex smiled down at her.

"A little. How's your week going, baby?"

"My detectives are driving me crazy as usual. I'm just doing my job with the evidence I have and they of course don't understand why." Alex gave a teasing roll of her eyes.

"Watch it, Cabot." Liv tickled her ribs a little.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" Alex asked with a half smirk.

Liv grabbed her heart. "Be still my heart…Alexandra Cabot is inviting me to share her bed for the night."

"I can just as easily uninvited you, Liv." Alex warned. "I've never slept better than I did last Saturday night…and I think we could both use some decent sleep."

"Sleep? Not funky circus sex? I'm going home." Liv sat up and made like she was headed for the door.

"Oh, come back here you great big goofball." Alex laughed as she grabbed Liv by the hips and pulled her back.

Liv chuckled at the use of the phrase. "Goofball?"

"If the shoe fits, detective." Alex pulled Liv to her and gave her a teasing kiss.

--------------------------------------------

The next morning, Liv woke up early and kissed Alex on the lips. "Morning, baby. I've got to get in early."

Alex whimpered and kissed her back harder. "But you're so warm. Don't go."

"Sorry. I have to. Maybe we can have dinner tonight?" Liv asked as she pressed kisses across Alex's chest.

"Maybe. I'll call you later and see where we are." Alex ran her hands through Liv's hair and held her in place. "And if you keep that up, I won't let you leave for sure."

"Mmmm, tempting. Very tempting." Liv gave Alex one last kiss and got out of bed.

------------------------------------------

"Morning, El." Liv said as she handed him a large coffee. "Got a sec?"

"What's this? Coffee? Did you get some last night?" Elliot joked. "Yeah, I got a sec. What's on your mind?"

"Actually, no I didn't, but I've, ah, started seeing someone." Liv gave a lopsided grin.

"That's great, Liv. You certainly seem a lot happier lately." He sipped the coffee.

"There's something else you should know." Liv leaned in. "It's a woman."

Elliot bobbed his head and shrugged. "Good for you. Is she hot?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Actually, yes. You've said as much on several occasions." Liv sipped her own coffee and watched Elliot's face.

His bushy brow furrowed. "It's someone I know? Who?"

Liv grinned from ear to ear. "Alex Cabot."

"What? Cabot? You and Cabot? I know you're putting me on." Elliot started to laugh.

Liv shook her head. "Serious as a heart attack."

He lifted a brow and surveyed his partner's face. "Well, uh, wow. Huh. Is that such a good idea?" Elliot pulled at his ear.

"We've gone from good for me and is she hot to is it a good idea? I almost got whiplash." Liv rocked on her feet as she snickered.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting….Cabot, huh? You're right. She is hot. But you work with her. Office romances and all…but good. If you're happy, I'm happy." He smiled and slapped her arm.

"Really? We're good?" Liv grinned.

"Yup." Elliot's desk phone rang. "Special Victims, Stabler."

Liv shuffled a few papers while Elliot was on the phone.

"What the hell did you say to Dewitt, Liv?" Elliot asked after he'd hung up.

"Oh, I stopped by and talked to him yesterday. Why?" Liv's eyes were wide with fear.

"Whatever it was. It worked. He wants to bring the boy in to make a statement this afternoon." Elliot smiled at his partner.

-----------------------------------------


	11. Chapter 11

**_Author's Note: Nothing really major to say here. This next chapter just brings our story a long and build the relationship between the ladies a bit more. Thanks so much for your feedback. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason and Brian Dewitt sat in the interrogation room waiting.

Olivia walked back through the door. "One Coke and one apple juice." She handed the guys their respective drinks. "Our ADA should be here any minute. And when she does, you just tell her what you told me and answer any questions she may ask honestly. Ok?"

"Okie doke." The curly headed boy nodded and smiled. "Policemen are cool. I didn't know girls could be policemen." He sipped his juicebox. "Do you have a gun?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile at the innocent naïve statement. "They let girls do pretty much the same jobs as boys, there Brian. Yes, I do have a gun."

"Cool." He seemed to think it over a minute. "Yeah, but they can't play on the boys soccer team or join Cub Scouts." He added very seriously.

"You've got a point there." She reached over and tousled his hair. "You're a smart guy. What do you want to be when you grow up?"

"I don't care just as long as I get to catch bad guys." He said proudly.

There was a knock on the door and it slowly opened. "Hi there. So sorry I'm late."

Liv looked up at Alex and grinned. "Fashionably late, counselor." She whispered. "Jason and Brian Dewitt, this is Alex Cabot. She's our ADA."

"Nice to meet you both." Alex smiled and shook the hand of the taller Mr. Dewitt.

"Nice to meet you, too, ma'am." Brian stuck out his hand just as his father had done.

"You must be Brian." Alex sat down after shaking his small hand.

--------------------------------

"Ok, that's all the questions I have for you. We'll have some documents for you to sign, but then you're free to go. Do you have any questions for me?" Alex said as she jotted some notes down on her legal pad.

Liv watched with a different kind of awe than usual. Everything about Alex was so elegant. Even her handwriting was impeccable.

"I don't know. What do you think, Detective Benson?" Alex looked at Liv.

'Oh boy.' Her mind had wandered and she had no clue what the question was.

Just then Elliot came through the door. "If it's ok with Detective Benson, I can give Brian the tour." He shot Liv a wink and a nod.

'Talk about backing your partner up. I am gonna have to buy him lunch for that.' Liv smiled and nodded. "That'd be great. Then Mr. Dewitt and I can finish up the paperwork."

"Ok. I'll get out of your way then. Thank you both very much for your help." Alex shook hands with both of them again and walked out the door.

Brian beamed. "Can I have my tour now Dad?"

Jason nodded. "Yes, but be good and stay with Detective Stabler, ok?"

"Yes sir!" He scurried over to Elliot and grabbed his hand. "Do I get to see a real bad guy?"

"He's really something, Mr. Dewitt." Liv watched Elliot close the door behind them.

"He is. He's my world right now." Jason swallowed hard and took a deep breath. "I don't know where you learned the speech you gave last night, but I heard every word. Thank you."

Olivia cocked an eyebrow. "I didn't learn that in a class or in a book, Mr. Dewitt. I learned it first hand. I know the things I know because I've been in Brian's shoes."

Jason nodded slowly. "I'm going to get help. I promise you."

Olivia pulled a card out of her pocket. "I hope you do. I know it won't be easy. If you need anything, either of you can call me. Any time. And I'll be checking up on you." Her face got deadly serious. "I won't let you take Brian with you if you want to drink yourself down the drain. I won't watch it happen to another innocent child. I promise you."

"Fair enough." Jason continued to nod.

Alex stood in the observation room completely mesmerized by Olivia's interaction with the boy's father. She had no doubt that she'd be checking up and that she'd make good on her threat to remove the boy if need be. An odd sense of pride filled her chest. The woman in that room belonged to her. That thought kept her smiling for the rest of the day.

-----------------------------------------

Liv bounded through Alex's office door about fifteen minutes later than she had said she would be. "Sorry bay…b….buh……busy." She blushed six shades of red when she saw that Liz Donnelly was standing in Alex's office.

"Bay, b..buh…busy?" Alex burst in to hysterics at the lame attempt to cover up calling her baby in front of her boss.

Liv looked back and forth between the women who were sharing a funny moment at her expense and her cheeks flushed even further. "Oh…well, shit."

"Hi honey. It's ok that you're late." Alex said once she had stopped laughing. She walked over to Olivia and kissed her cheek. "Oh, and Liz knows."

"I am a detective you know. Figured that one out all on my own." Liv rolled her eyes.

Liz chuckled deep in her throat. "Good to see you, Olivia. I'll leave you to your dinner engagement. Have fun, ladies." She exited through the door and closed it behind her.

"Alex!" Liv had rarely been more embarrassed. "Ugh! That was not fun for me."

"Sorry. But you were adorable." Alex wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist. "I've never seen you blush like that before." She placed a kiss on the side of Liv's neck.

"Adorable, huh?" Liv smirked as Alex kissed her neck. "Guess I can live with your adoration. So…when will you be dismissing the charges against Erica Deers?"

"Nice non sequitur." Alex released Liv and walked to her desk. "We're all set to appear before Judge Ridenour tomorrow at 10 am."

"Great. Thank you for being reasonable." Liv smirked.

"Thank you for proving your theory with actual evidence." Alex mock-glared back.

"Where are we going for dinner?" Liv asked grabbing Alex's suit jacket from the rack.

"How do you feel about Indian food? There's a place called Tandoor I've been wanting to try." Alex asked as she walked back over to Liv.

"I have no feelings one way or the other." Liv helped Alex slip in to her jacket and then hugged her from behind. "I'm going on this dinner for the company…not the food." She placed a kiss under Alex's ear.

----------------------------------------

After dinner, Liv drove Alex home. She parked the car and got out.

"Are you looking for an invitation to come up?" Alex looked Liv up and down. 'God, she looks so incredibly sexy standing there like that.'

"I wouldn't dream of it, Miss Cabot. I am simply seeing you safely to your door." Liv offered her arm.

Alex shook her head and looped her arm through Liv's. "You're the best date I've ever had."

"What? None of the society gentlemen you dated ever walked you to the door?" Liv wore a classic smirk.

"Not a single one." She leaned against Olivia's warmth and strength as they walked.

"Mmmm." Liv sighed. "Ok, here's your stop, Miss Cabot."

"Why thank you, my chivalrous knight." Alex kissed Liv's cheek.

"Ah, come on. You can do better than that." Liv rested her hands on Alex's hips and stared deeply in the blue eyes that captivated her so.

"If at first you don't succeed…" Alex crossed her wrists behind Liv's neck and brought their lips together.

Liv groaned as she felt Alex's delicate tongue paint her lips lightly. She opened her mouth and captured it between her lips. She gently suckled it before releasing it to explore her mouth.

Alex groaned in to the kiss and pressed her hips against Liv's. She let her hands play in the soft short hairs at the base of Liv's neck.

Liv pulled back with a series of smaller kisses and a single Eskimo kiss. "Good night, Alex."

Alex kept her hands in Liv's hair and her eyes closed a moment longer. "Good night, Liv." She pressed one more quick kiss to Liv's lips. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Count on it, baby." Liv walked away backwards so she could stare at Alex a little longer. 'She makes me feel like a lovesick teenager. Love?' She let a smile light up her features at the thought.

Alex took a deep breath once Liv was out of sight. "What you do to me, Olivia Benson."

-----------------------------------


	12. Chapter 12

**_Author's note: Sorry for the delay. The site had a couple days of some technical difficulties and then we had a snowstorm here in New England that knocked our power out for a couple days. Yay, us. Let's get back to our ladies, shall we? Thanks for your feedback. Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh dear God." Elliot put a hand over his face.

"What?" Liv walked over to her desk and shrugged out of her jacket.

"I just know that look. And now that I know who put that look there…I got images." He shook his head.

"Oh for Christ sakes! We went to dinner last night and that's it. Get your mind out of the gutter." Liv tossed a wad of paper at her partner.

"Boy, she must be some dinner date." Elliot chuckled. "You got it bad."

"Shut up, Elliot!" She growled and went over to the coffee station.

"What are you kids spatting over so early on this fine morn?" Munch asked as he joined Liv at the coffee pot.

"Yeah, Liv. Tell Munch what we're talking about?" Elliot burst in to laughter.

"MY personal life." Liv gave a wink and walked back to her desk stirring her coffee.

Munch nodded. "I see. Well, whatever it is, it's good to see you smiling, Olivia."

"Thanks, John." She dug heartily in to a pile of paperwork.

-------------------------------------------

Liv slipped in to the back of the gallery and sat down. Alex was at the prosecution table in her gray power suit twirling her dark-rimmed glasses in her hand. She had worn her hair up and Liv swallowed hard as she took in the alabaster skin of the back of her girlfriend's neck. She didn't even realize she was biting her bottom lip.

"Stop." Elliot elbowed his partner in the ribs.

"What?" Liv looked at him feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"Stop looking at our ADA like a hungry lion staring at a wounded gazelle." He raised both eyebrows with a smirk.

She cleared her throat. "Right. Sorry."

"No you're not." He teased.

"Criminal Court Part 42 now in session, the honorable Judge Ridenour presiding."

------------------------------------------

"…and in light of this overwhelming new evidence, the people are asking his honor to enter a ruling of not guilty by reason of self-defense for Mrs. Deers." Alex addressed the judge.

"The people are completely satisfied of her innocence? If I enter that ruling double jeopardy will apply, Ms. Cabot." The judge tilted his head.

"We understand and we are satisfied, your honor." Alex adjusted her glasses.

"Ok, then. My ruling is not guilty by self-defense. Mrs. Deers you are free to go." He banged his gavel.

Alex gave a satisfied nod. "Thank you, your honor."

Elliot saw his partner's face light up. He leaned in to her. "Try not to take her on the prosecution table, huh?"

"Bite me, Stabler." Liv growled.

"Nah, wouldn't wanna make your girlfriend jealous." He ducked a swat to the back of his head.

"Detective Benson?" The platinum blonde stood before her.

"Erica." She shot Elliot a look. "Congratulations. Do yourself a favor and get out of the situation you are in. I can help you get your things and find a shelter."

"We also filed a restraining order. He won't be able to come within 100 yards of you after today." Alex sidled up beside her detectives.

"Great work, counselor." Elliot offered his congratulations first.

"Thank you, detectives." Alex looked at Liv. "I'll be in my office until 2pm if you need me. Good luck to you, Mrs. Deers."

"Thank you, Ms. Cabot." She smiled weakly at the woman who instructed the judge to free her.

"Take care of yourself." Alex turned on her heels and strode confidently out of the courtroom.

---------------------------------------------------

Liv walked back in to the bullpen after having dropped Erica off at a shelter. She walked over to her partner's desk. "You had lunch yet?"

"Not yet, no. Why?" Elliot laced his hands behind his head. "You trying to poison me?"

"Not consciously, no. But I thought I might buy you one of those hot dogs you're so fond of." Liv grinned.

"A free dog of doom? Sure." Elliot grabbed his coat.

------------------------------------------------------

"So, why are you showering me with free food and good will?" Elliot asked licking mustard off his hand as they sat on the bench in the park.

"Because, you had my back yesterday. My mind was definitely not on the conversation and you rescued me." Liv opened her chips and selected one.

"You know I'll always have your back, Liv. Always." He smiled as he popped the top on his soda can.

"I know. I just…she's distracting me, I think. I'm not sure that's a good thing." Liv bit in to her hot dog.

"Ok, what? You've been seeing her less than a week! You're in the honeymoon phase." Elliot wiped his mouth with his napkin and turned sideways to face his partner. "Look, I've never seen you this way before, it's true. That must mean something. You've got a right to moon around for a little while. And when it counts Liv, I know your head will be in the game and not on a pair of blue eyes or long legs. I know it." He slapped her thigh genially.

Liv took a deep breath. "Thanks. I just…it's happening so fast. I…I'm scared, El. I think I love her. Scratch that…I know I do." The big brown eyes stared at him wide with fear at that previously unspoken truth.

"Love is scary shit, Liv. It's not all poems and roses." He took a sip of soda. "I knew the second I laid eyes on Kathy that we'd be together forever. I was only nineteen and scared out of my mind. When you know, you know. Go with your gut."

Liv nodded as she crunched her chips. "Ok, but this is completely uncharted territory for me. I mean, less than a week in and I'm thinking about the future. I never do that."

"Don't over-think it, Liv. Let yourself be happy instead of talking yourself out of it." Elliot winked and took a giant bite of his dog of doom.

-----------------------------------------------

A couple weeks had passed and Liv had taken Elliot's advice. She just allowed herself to be happy and go with her gut. Her gut was hard to follow since it kind of turned inside out every time a certain blonde was nearby. They had spent several nights together, but nothing more physical than intense kissing, holding and cuddling happened. Liv had wanted to go slow and Alex seemed to want that too. Alex had alluded to not being very sexually active and since her wanton display their first morning together things between them had been fairly PG-13. It didn't really bother Liv much, but she'd gone back in her mind many times to the scene that played out with Alex astride her stomach, her head thrown back in ecstasy. She had to admit she was looking forward to seeing that expression again.

It had been another particularly rough week at Special Victims Unit. Liv wasn't catching this weekend though and Alex had decided to make her dinner.

"You cook?" Liv had asked with more than a little astonishment in her voice.

"Yes, I cook. But the proof of the pudding is in the tasting, no?" Alex had asked with an evil little smirk.

Liv had asked what she could bring and Alex told her just her appetite. "I'm not cooking all day to have you eat like a bird." She had just smirked and kissed her.

Now Liv stood inside the flower shop trying to figure out what she should get for Alex. She talked to the florist and decided on peach tea roses with baby's breath. She smiled goofily and almost hummed to herself as her feet carried her to Alex's place. 'So this is what love feels like.' She wondered as she walked if Alex felt the same. Perhaps tonight might be a good night to divulge the nature of her feelings and find out what Alex's feelings towards her were as well.

---------------------------------------------


	13. Chapter 13

**_Author's note: Thanks for your feedback. Let's get back to it, shall we? Enjoy!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alex raced around her apartment putting the last minute touches on the place. She wanted it to be perfect for tonight. The last three weeks had been blissful. She and Olivia had spent lots of time together. It was clear that their personal relationship was not interfering with their professional one and vice versa. Alex felt a unique yet curious mix of feelings every time she was near her girlfriend. She felt completely at ease and relaxed, yet her heart would pound and her palms would sweat. And when they kissed or whenever Liv touched her, _wherever_ Liv touched her she felt her stomach flip followed by a dangerous tightening low in her belly.

Alex took a couple calming breaths as she took one last look around the apartment. She had decided that tonight was the night. She was going to reveal her true feelings for Olivia. She was going to tell her that she was in love with her. She hoped to God that wouldn't frighten her off. What they had was going so well. She didn't want to lose it. She also hoped that her feelings would be reciprocated. And if things went entirely according to her plan, they'd take their relationship to the next level physically as well.

Alex smiled at the prospect as she laid out her clothes for the evening. The mere thought brought a flush to her pale cheeks. It wasn't that they hadn't been physical. Kisses and hugs and near naked cuddling had been amazing, but aside from whatever possessed her to mount Liv's belly their first morning together, it had been fairly tame.

----------------------------------------

"I, uh…you look…" Liv swallowed a few times as she entered the apartment on pure autopilot. The goddess before her was dressed in a red dress that clung to her in a sexy yet sophisticated way. Her silky blonde hair cascaded down her soft rounded shoulders in carefully set curls. The blue eyes and patrician features of her face were subtly yet stunningly highlighted with makeup. The eyes twinkled merrily as Liv struggled for air and wondered suddenly if she'd developed asthma. The air in her lungs and maybe the room was hard to locate right now. 'Words. I should say words.' "Wow." 'Ok, be more specific in your word request next time.'

Alex smiled at her struggling girlfriend. "Hi honey." She gestured to the bouquet of flowers Olivia had a white-knuckle grip on at the moment. "Maybe I should take those and your coat?"

Liv tried to snap herself out of it, but as she looked around, she could see the apartment was lit almost entirely by the soft glow of candlelight. 'Better words than wow, Benson.' She cleared her throat. "Yeah, that'd be great. The place looks fabulous and you, you look…lovely beyond the limits of my vocabulary, Alex."

Alex smiled brightly at her girlfriend's gushing comments. She hoped that she would like everything she had done. It looked like that mission was accomplished. "Thank you." She said more breathily than she expected and placed her hands under the collar of Liv's jacket. "You look great as usual, too." Liv was wearing one of her favorite sweaters underneath her leather jacket. There was just nothing sexier to her than her girlfriend in this tight burgundy sweater and black slacks. She leaned in and captured Liv's lips in a quick but thorough kiss of greeting.

"These are for you, baby." Liv held out the roses and cursed her stupid hand for the small tremor present. The brief kiss had sent currents of electricity through Liv's body that settled in embarrassing places.

"They are beautiful, Liv." Alex took them and held her hand out for her coat. "Why don't you give me your coat and go sit in the living room?"

Liv blinked, nodded and shrugged out of her coat. She had to snap out of this state soon. Alex had gone to a lot of trouble for her and she was standing around gape-mouthed and unappreciative. After Alex hung up her coat in the hall and turned to walk to the kitchen, Liv approached her from behind.

"Hey you." Alex whispered as strong hands snaked around her waist.

Liv buried her face in the crook of Alex's neck and inhaled deeply. Her senses were once again set aflame by the scent of her girlfriend's perfume. She pulled her gently against her with a hand that had flattened itself against the flat of Alex's stomach. The satiny fabric was soft and cool under her hands.

Alex sighed and pressed back against Liv's warmth and strength. She closed her eyes as the muscles of her stomach reacted to Liv's firm yet gentle touch.

Liv lifted her head slightly and nuzzled Alex's ear. "You've gone to a lot of trouble here, Alex. Thank you." She placed a kiss just under Alex's ear.

Alex shivered at the warm breath against her sensitive ear. "Y-you're welcome."

"I'll be in the living room when you're ready." "Liv whispered and kissed Alex softly on the side of her neck. She flexed her fingers against the flat of Alex's stomach as she held her firmly against her a moment longer. She pulled back, turned and walked off.

------------------------------------------

Alex entered the living room with a martini and a Maker's Mark on the rocks for her girlfriend. "I took the liberty of pouring you a drink." She smiled as she handed Liv her drink and sat down next to her.

"Thanks, Alex." Liv immediately draped an arm around Alex. "So, what's the occasion? You seem to have pulled out all the stops here." She smirked charmingly.

Alex sipped her drink and debated internally whether it was too soon to let the conversation get too heavy. "Does there have to be an occasion?" She swirled her olives in her drink absently. Her glacier blue eyes found the soft brown ones. "It's just for you and just because…" She added a small shrug for effect.

"I guess not." Liv grabbed her hand and linked their fingers. "I'm just not used to anyone making a fuss like this…just for me and just because." She kissed the back of her hand. "I like it, though. And you look so beautiful, Alex." She was a bit confused when the words she spoke almost caught in her throat and caused her to choke up.

"You're worth fussing over, Olivia. I like doing nice things for you. I love how you appreciate them. I wish I could convince you that you deserve them." Alex squeezed Olivia's strong warm hand.

"That…that's hard for me." Liv couldn't manage any more words before her eyes filled with tears. "Really hard."

Alex pulled Liv to her. "Sweetie? It's ok. I didn't mean to upset you." She wrapped her arms around shoulders now trembling. "Shhh, it's ok. Whatever it is. I'm here and it's ok, Liv." She hadn't anticipated this in her evening plan at all and wasn't sure what had spurred Liv's reaction.

Liv cried on Alex's shoulder. She wanted to stop. She was going to spoil Alex's dress. She just _couldn't_ stop herself. It was all pouring out. Alex deserved to know why. Liv sniffed and murmured against Alex's chest. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I'm here for you, Liv. Whatever you need, I'm right here." Alex rubbed soothing circles on her back.

Liv closed her eyes and decided it was time to share her biggest secret with the woman she loved. She attempted to steady her voice. "Do you know why I joined SVU, Alex?"

"No, I don't." Alex answered softly.

"My Mom was raped." Liv pushed away slightly so she could see Alex's face.

Alex's face registered pure horror. "Oh God, Liv. I'm so sorry. I didn't know." She attempted to pull Liv back to her.

Liv resisted her girlfriend's pull. "There's a little more to the story." She exhaled heavily. "She got pregnant as a result of the rape."

"Oh no. That's awful." She assumed this must have been what caused Mom Benson to become an alcoholic. How Olivia must have suffered! "How old were you when it happened?" Alex asked assuming Liv must have lived through the trauma with her mother. Alex also knew Liv had no siblings…so she could only assume her mother aborted.

Liv drew a breath like it might be her last. "See, that's the thing. That's how…she got pregnant with me." She widened her eyes and locked them with Alex. "I'm the product of my mother's rape."

Alex couldn't move. Her eyes were locked with Liv's soft brown eyes. Those eyes were wide with fear and doubt and shone with tears. Slowly, Alex shook her head. "No, Liv. Your mother decided to share that information with you?"

Liv nodded back. "I was around seven and had just spilled juice on the new rug. She was drunk and mean at the time and really sorry once it came out…but try putting that cat back in the bag." Tears slid out of her eyes.

Alex couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her cheeks either. Her wonderful Olivia was forced to feel less worthy of life because of the circumstances of her conception. That's why it was hard for her to accept that Alex would do something special for her just because. She reached out her hand and caught Liv's tears with her fingers. "You…are the most incredible person I've ever met, Olivia Benson. You are deserving of only good things. Everything you are, everything you've done…all the people you've helped make you who you are. And what you are to me," she held Olivia's face in her hands, "is the woman I love." She kissed away the remaining tears.

Liv struggled to process the words she had just heard. She could feel Alex kissing her face. "What? What did you say?"

Alex pulled back and held Liv's eyes. "I love you, Olivia. I am in love with you." She pressed a delicate kiss on Liv's full lips and tasted the salt of her tears on them.

Liv pulled back. "You love me?"

"Yes. I love you. Very much." Alex smiled a small smile. "I can't help it."

Liv smiled back as her eyes filled once again not with tears of shame and inadequacy but of joy. "That's good because I love you, too, with all my heart."

---------------------------------------------------


	14. Chapter 14

**_Author's Note: Thanks as always for your reviews! I'm so sorry for the long hiatus. Life got in the way for a bit. I am back now and don't anticipate any further interruptions for the foreseeable future. Also, I'd like to send out good vibes and get well wishes to the recently hospitalized Mariska Hargitay. Let's get back to our ladies and the events surrounding their dinner date, shall we? Enjoy!_**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what do you think?" Alex asked taking a sip of her wine.

Liv wiped her mouth with her cloth napkin. "I think it was amazing. You're an awesome cook. This was the best meal I've had in a long time." She smiled. "Thank you."

"My pleasure, Liv. I'm glad you liked it." Her voice was even, but Alex's face had lit right up at Olivia's compliment. "Would you care for dessert?"

Something about the way Alex's voice had lowered and husked with the question as she swirled the last of her wine in her glass made Liv's throat go dry and then constrict. "Wh…" Liv shook her head slightly and cleared her throat. "What did you have in mind, counselor?" She arched an eyebrow.

Blue eyes sparkled as she chuckled throatily. "Go back to the living room. I'll be there in a minute."

Liv nodded slowly.

----------------------------------------------------

Liv reclined on the sofa lost in her thoughts when Alex's appearance brought her back to the present. When Liv's eyes focused on what was in front of her, her mouth went dry. She struggled for breath. Words weren't even an option. She didn't have enough air or saliva for words right now. She couldn't even blink. If she thought Alex looked lovely beyond words in her dress, what she had on now should be illegal.

Alex blushed a little under Liv's nonverbal scrutiny. "Liv? Are you ok?" She set down the tray of chocolate dipped strawberries and sat down beside Olivia.

Liv nodded. Alex had changed in to a short red silk robe with a belt that was tied around her small waist. As she sat down next to Liv, she bit her bottom lip wondering if perhaps so bold a move was now a bit too much. "Could you please say something?" She whispered.

Liv closed her eyes and attempted to swallow a couple times. She gave a small cough and cleared her throat. When she opened her eyes, she saw the hint of fear and doubt clouding the normally crystal clear eyes. "I must be dreaming." Liv smiled slowly. "Nothing like this ever happens to me when I'm awake. Ever."

Alex laughed. "So, you're ok with the wardrobe change?"

"Ok? Only if you're running for biggest understatement of the decade." Liv took a deep breath. "Alex, seeing you standing in front of me with a tray of dessert, dressed like that…I'm pretty sure my heart stopped for a solid minute. You are the sexiest woman God ever placed on this planet." She reached out and began softly caressing Alex's cheek with her fingertips. "The fact that you want to share yourself with me, in this way, makes me the luckiest woman on earth." She leaned in and kissed Alex.

The kiss was slow and tender, but passionate. Alex closed her eyes as she lost herself in the warmth of Liv's mouth. She reached out for Olivia, curling one hand around her neck and dropping the other to rest on her hip. She felt Liv's strong hands caressing her back and shoulders and dug her fingers in to Liv's help in response.

Liv pulled back with a grin. "So, what's for dessert?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Alex chuckled at her girlfriend's playfulness. "Well, I thought we'd start with some chocolate covered strawberries and then see where the evening takes us." She tapped Liv's nose playfully.

Liv moved quickly and captured Alex's fingertip between her teeth. She flicked it quickly with her tongue and then released it. "Sounds good to me, sweetheart."

Liv brought a strawberry to Alex's waiting lips and she took a bite sucking at the juice. She watched in awe as Alex sensually savored the bite she was chewing. When she was done, she brought the rest to Alex's lips and painted them with strawberry juice and chocolate. Then she leaned in to lick up the sweet liquid. "Mmmm, good."

Alex purred. "I'll say. My turn."

------------------------------------

Alex popped the last of the strawberries in to Olivia's mouth and once again Liv captured the elegant index finger between her teeth. She sucked the length of it in to her mouth and teased it with the flat of her tongue as she sucked. Alex threw her head back and her eyes threatened to roll back in her head. "God, Liv." She breathed.

Liv released Alex's finger slowly and let out a deep sigh. She looked in to the deepening blue eyes of Alexandra Cabot and saw love reflected there. "Alex." She took Alex's hand in hers. "I am in love with you." She leaned in and pressed a small kiss to her lips. "I love you so much. It scares me how much." She kissed her chin, cheeks, forehead and eyes. "I…I've never felt this way before." She pulled Alex to her and held her close.

"Oh God Liv." Alex wrapped her arms around Liv. Hearing Liv pour her heart out was honestly almost as sexy as having her suck on her finger. "Me neither. I love the way being around you makes me feel." She rested her head on Liv's chest. "Safe, secure, loved, protected, nervous and giddy." She kissed the flesh of Liv's neck.

"Mmm" Liv closed her eyes at the sensation of Alex's soft lips caressing her neck. They flew open as she felt Alex scrape her collarbone with her teeth. She ran her fingers from their place tangled in the silky blonde hair down the cool silk of the robe, down the warm skin of her arm.

Alex shivered at the light touch and goose bumps rose on her flesh. As Liv lightly massaged her hand, Alex was distracted from her task of thoroughly kissing Liv's neck.

Liv locked eyes with Alex. "I want to make love to you, Alex. Please."

"Liv, I've never needed anyone like I need you. Yes, please." Alex welled up momentarily.

Liv brought Alex's hand to her mouth and smiled in to the watery blue eyes. Words were not necessary as she softly kissed the back of her hand and each elegant finger. She turned Alex's hand over and placed and open mouth kiss on her palm.

Alex tangled her hand in Liv's chestnut locks and strongly massaged her scalp as moans of pleasure rumbled in her chest and escaped her lips.

Liv kissed each fingertip, flicking it with her tongue and scraping her teeth lightly across the delicate pads. She moved on to the other hand, giving it the same treatment. Then she turned her attention to Alex's sensitive wrists.

Alex squirmed in her seat. What Liv was doing to her hands sent wave after wave of pleasure through her body…all them settling with a throb between her legs. "Liv…that…that's amazing…but…" She pulled her hand back and looked in to the dark chocolate brown eyes. She swallowed hard. "Bedroom?"

Liv nodded with a sly smile. "Lead the way, baby."

Alex collected herself for a moment. "Give me a couple minutes…then come to me."

Liv cocked her head. "Ok, but don't you dare start without me." She winked.

"Not a chance." Alex smiled back flirtatiously. "Unless you're late."

------------------------------------


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note: I once again apologize for the delay. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. It also brings this story to an end for now. Fair warning, this chapter contains the mature content that made me reconsider my original rating from T to M. Thanks to you all for your reviews. They truly do feed a hungry muse. Enjoy!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liv sat on the sofa as she watched Alex Cabot disappear down the hallway. She took a deep breath and held it. There was no wiping the grin off her face. Tonight was the night she was going all the way with Alex Cabot. Yeah, wild horses couldn't keep her out of that bedroom. She unlaced her boots and kicked them off, setting them in the hall by the door.

One minute and thirty-six seconds later, Liv bounced eagerly on the balls of her feet. She drummed her fingers against her thigh. She nervously tapped each finger with her thumb. She glanced at her over-sized silver watch. Only two minutes and forty-three seconds had passed since she saw her girlfriend's form retreating down the hall with her hips swaying temptingly as the silk robe moved with her body. She didn't want to seem over-eager but in about thirty seconds she was breaking the bedroom door down if she had to. She wiped her palms on her pants and paced.

Alex turned off the light on her bedside table. She attempted to drape herself over the bed in as sexy a pose as she could muster, but kept cracking herself up. Finally frustrated but unable to stop giggling out of complete nerves, she called for her soon to be lover. "Liv?"

Liv opened the door almost before Alex had completely gotten her name out. "Hey, sexy." She smiled at the sight in front of her. In her attempt at sexy, Alex had sailed past it and landed squarely at completely adorable and endearing. She lay on the bed with the robe slid off of one shoulder and her face buried in the pillow near hysterically laughing.

The room was lit only by candles too numerous to count. A single red rose lay across the pillow where Liv usually slept. In the soft glow of candlelight, Alex looked even more beautiful to Liv. "Somebody was planning on getting lucky." She knelt on the bed. "Want to let me in on the joke?" She placed her hand on the small of Alex's back.

Alex took a deep breath but still spoke in to her pillow. "Nothing _is_ actually funny. If you can stand it, it's nervous laughter. I was trying so hard to be sexy for you…but everything just suddenly seemed silly." She groaned in annoyance…then burst out with another fit of giggles.

"I see." Liv scooted off the bed. With Alex's head buried in the pillow, she undid her belt, unbuttoned and unzipped her pants, slid them down and kicked them off. She also peeled her socks off and crawled back up on the bed. "Alex?"

Alex slowly turned around. "I'm sorry. I wanted everything to be perfect tonight."

Liv smiled and shook her head. "Oh, baby…it is." She kissed her quickly on the lips.

Alex suddenly found nothing funny. She couldn't think past Liv's lips on hers.

Liv's fingers slowly danced down Alex's body until they found their way to the silk tie of her robe. "May I?" She asked, her voice rough with desire.

Alex could only nod.

Liv very slowly untied the knot and let the silk fall to the sides. Her breath caught in her throat at what was revealed to her. Alex's pert breasts covered in red silk and lace were a heavenly sight. "You seriously had nothing to worry about. You are the most beautiful and sexy woman I've ever known, Alexandra Cabot." She gently cupped one of her breasts and leaned in for another deeper kiss.

Alex arched in to Liv's touch. She loved the way her body responded to Liv. Her touch drove her crazy more quickly than anyone's mere touch ever had. She moaned in to Liv's mouth.

Liv grinned as she felt Alex press in to her touch. She was briefly shocked when Alex grabbed her shoulders and pulled her on top of her. She rewarded Alex by tweaking her nipple through the silk barrier that it was pressing against.

The kiss was an intense melding of mouths and clashing of tongues. Alex found her tongue exploring the inside of Liv's mouth like a conquistador. Her hands found their way under Liv's sweater and she stroked the firm flesh of her stomach as they kissed.

Liv slowly pushed the silk robe off of Alex and gave each of her shoulders a kiss as they became exposed. "Beautiful." She breathed against the pale flesh as she kissed it.

Alex rose up so she could completely discard her robe. Liv sat back and fully appraised her now only bra and panty clad lover. Her mouth began to water.

Alex reached out and grabbed the hem of Liv's sweater. "You too." She whispered.

Liv flushed slightly not knowing why she was suddenly shy. She wouldn't look nearly as beautiful as Alex in her white cotton bra and bikini briefs. She sighed and let Alex pull the sweater and undershirt over her head.

"Oh God, Liv." Alex exclaimed as she tossed them aside. "More." She growled and reached around Liv to unhook her bra.

Even more color rose to Liv's cheeks as she rubbed Alex's back while she removed her bra. She felt the cool air rush over her already sensitive breasts. She sat back and gave Alex a shy smile.

"Positively gorgeous." Alex reached out slowly, almost reverently and traced the shape of her lover's full breasts with shaking fingertips. She felt her breathing and heart rate increase. She pressed her palms against the already hardening nipples and gently felt the weight of the breasts she described as gorgeous.

Liv closed her eyes at the sensation of Alex touching her. "Alex." She breathed her lover's name. "Yes."

Alex was lost in the sensation of actually holding Liv's breasts. She hardly noticed that Liv had skillfully reached around her and was in the process of divesting her of her bra as well.

They broke contact so Liv could slide the bra off Alex's shoulders and down her arms. Liv wasted no time in covering one perfect pink nipple with her mouth. Alex moaned her pleasure. "Yes," She hissed.

Liv kissed her way over to the other breast and gave it the same treatment. She kissed the tender flesh and savored the erect nipple with her tongue.

Alex was on fire. She loved what Liv was doing to her yet she needed more. Her body craved more contact and the remaining barriers between them seemed suddenly too great. She gently tugged Liv up to her and held her close. She ran her fingers through her hair and locked eyes. "Naked. Now." She panted.

The evil grin that crossed Liv's face was priceless. She ran her fingers lightly down the middle of Alex's chest. Played them over her tight stomach delighting in the twitching muscles she felt there. She rubbed her hands over the swell of her hips and finally hooked her thumbs in the waist of the silk panties. She slid them down tone creamy thighs as Alex lifted her hips, tugged them off and tossed them aside.

Liv grinned down at Alex's completely naked body. "You are a goddess, Alex and I plan to worship you properly."

Alex made a growl deep in her throat and pushed Liv until their positions were reversed. She started at Liv's shoulders and ran her palms down her body over her chest. She was sure to brush against her erect nipples and rubbed firmly against Liv's defined abs. She shook her head and looked up to catch Liv's gaze. "You are so fucking sexy, Olivia Benson."

Liv growled.

Alex's use of dirty talk and her ministrations lower and lower on her belly caused Liv's hips to buck involuntarily. "You like that?"

"Mmmhmmm." Liv said. "God yes. But weren't you supposed to be getting me naked?" Her hips bucked again. "Please."

"Your wish is my command." Alex smiled broadly at having heard Liv say please to her. She made quick work of the white cotton bikinis and crawled over her lover. She situated a thigh in between Liv's. When she lowered her body, the complete skin-to-skin contact took her breath away.

Liv reached up and captured Alex's lips. The kiss was fiery, passionate and hardly as tender as their previous kisses.

Alex responded with lips, teeth and tongue. She wanted to tell Liv everything…all her secrets, her desires, her dreams, her fears. She wanted to be one with the woman writhing beneath her. "Liv. God, baby. Liv?" Her hips were grinding against Liv's thigh but it wasn't enough.

"What is it, Alex? Tell me. Anything." Liv began kissing Alex's neck and shoulders waiting for an answer.

"I need you." Alex grabbed Liv's wrist and slowly guided her between their bodies, through a small tangle of damp blonde curls. "Inside, Liv. Please."

Liv's heart stopped at Alex's request. She knew it would happen, but hearing Alex give voice to it was the most amazing sound her ears had ever heard. She would comply with pleasure.

---------------------------------------

A couple hours later, most of the candles had burned out. Alex lay with her head on Liv's chest as content as she'd ever been. She took a deep breath of the air scented by a delightful mix of candles, sweat and sex. Their lovemaking had been intense and the most amazing and satisfying sex she'd _ever_ had. She had had no doubts over Liv's sexual prowess. The rumors she'd heard even before she'd joined the squad were the stuff of legend. Liv had made good on her promise to worship her. She was slow and thorough, firm yet tender…everything Alex wanted and needed and more. Alex smiled as her body responded at the mere memory. She placed a light kiss on the warm soft flesh of her makeshift pillow. She licked her lips and tasted the salty musky flavor of her lover's skin. She had a new favorite flavor – Olivia.

Alex had generally been fairly vanilla in bed as she recalled. Recent years had left her mostly celibate so she was not prepared for the wild animal she became while she was making love to Olivia. Liv seemed to enjoy it and that was good. That was actually very good. Especially since the tightening low in her belly told her that she needed to do it again very soon.

She grinned as she began to tease her fingers across Liv's sleeping body.

--------------------------------------

Liv woke to the smell of coffee and bacon filling the room. Alex stood next to the bed once again in her red silk robe holding a tray full of breakfast. Liv rolled slowly on to her back and sat up even more slowly. "Morning." She smiled at Alex.

"Good morning, sleepy head. It's time for breakfast…or well, actually lunch." Alex smiled back as she sat the tray down, dropped the robe and crawled back under the covers completely naked.

"I'm sorry about being so sleepy." Liv arched an eyebrow and got an evil twinkle in her eye. "I was not prepared to be woken up every hour…albeit in the most delightful way."

Alex blushed slightly and smacked Liv's arm. "Neither was I, Liv. You just awaken something in me, something long dormant."

"Well, if I had known I was going to be spending the night making up for years of lost time with Sex Kitten Barbie…" Liv sipped the mug of hot coffee. "…I'd have stretched first and carbo-loaded or something." She grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Watch it, Benson!" She couldn't actually be mad. It was true. Alex reached over under the guise of grabbing food and instead tweaked Liv's nipple. "Eat up. I'm not done with you yet."

Liv audibly gulped then collapsed back on the pillows with an arm over her eyes. "I've created a monster!" Both women laughed.

**-----------------------------------------THE END---------------------------------------**


End file.
